our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Outer-Lord
The Outer-Lord is the undisputed ruler of the Outer Plane, and a massive outer horror. The very fabric of the Outer Plane runs through the Outer-Lord's being and essence. Armor Class: '24 '''Hit Points: ' 999 '''Speed: '''50 ft., fly 50 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +9 Damage Resistance: cold, fire, lightning, thunder Damage Immunities: necrotic, poison, psychic; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Condition Immunities: blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, petrified, poisoned, stunned Senses: truesight 240 ft., passive perception 30 Languages: Deep Speech, telepathy 240 ft. Challenge Rating: 30 (155,000 XP) Abilities Traits Legendary Resistance (5/day): If the Outer-Lord fails a saving throw, he can choose to succeed instead. Magic Resistance: The Outer-Lord has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Death Throes: When the Outer-Lord dies, it explodes, and each creature within 60 feet of it must make a DC 25 Dexterity saving throw, taking 100 (10d20) lightning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Anything within 5 feet of the Outer-Lord is instantly vaporized. The Outer Plane then begins to collapse and deteriorate, and will self-destruct in 3d8 days. Regeneration: The Outer-Lord regains 50 hit points at the start of its turn. Siege Monster: The Outer-Lord deals double damage to objects and structures. Unspeakable Horror: A creature that starts its turn within 240 feet of the Outer-Lord must succeed on a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature’s saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this ability for the next 24 hours. Actions Multiattack: The Outer-Lord uses its Stare of Untold Dread. It then makes six attacks. Claw: Melee Weapon Attack: +19 to hit, reach 20 ft., one target. Hit: 35 (5d10 + 10) slashing damage. Tentacle: Melee Weapon Attack: +19 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. Hit: 25 (3d10 + 10) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it is grappled (escape DC 20 Dexterity). If the target is Huge or smaller, it is also restrained until this grapple ends. While grappling the target, the Outer-Lord has advantage on attack rolls against it. The Outer-Lord can grapple a maximum of six creatures at a time. When the Outer-Lord moves, any Huge or smaller target it is grappling moves with it. Stare of Untold Dread: A creature of the Outer-Lord's choice that is within 120 feet of it must succeed on a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw, taking 40 (6d10+10) psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. On a failed save, the creature also ages by 1d4 years. The aging effect can be reversed with a greater restoration spell, but only within 24 hours of it occurring. Abhorrent Chant: The Outer-Lord emits a soul-splintering chant. Each creature in a 60-foot radius around the Outer-Lord must make a DC 25 Constitution saving throw, taking 30 (6d10) thunder damage on a failed save and being deafened until the end of its next turn, or half as much damage on a successful one. Each creature also has to make a DC 25 Constitution saving throw, taking 25 (5d10) psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Not being able to hear does not protect against this attack. Laser Storm (recharge 4, 5, 6): The Outer-Lord fires a barrage of laser beams out of its eyes in a 90-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 25 Dexterity saving throw, taking 100 (9d20+10) lightning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Legendary Actions The Outer-Lord can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Outer-Lord regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Attack: ''The Outer-Lord makes one claw attack or one tentacle attack. ''Deep Chant (Costs 2 Actions): The Outer-Lord uses its Abhorrent Chant. Disrupt Mind (Costs 3 Actions): Each non-undead creature within 60 feet of the Outer-Lord must make a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw, taking 90 (16d10+10) psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. If the save fails by 10 or more, the target becomes stunned for 1 round. Lair The entirety of the Outer Plane is the Outer-Lord's lair. The plane constantly shifts about and matter sporadically changes states. Magic fluctuations are also common throughout the Outer Plane, due to its aberrant effects on the magic continuum. Lair Actions When The Outer-Lord is in the Outer Plane, it has an opportunity at the beginning of each round to use a lair action. Only 1 action may be chosen at the start of each round, and no action may be used more than once until all of the others are expended. Aberrant Ground: The ground in a 60-foot radius around the Outer-Lord is doughlike difficult terrain. Each creature that starts its turn in that area must succeed on a DC 25 Strength saving throw or have its speed reduced to 0 until the start of its next turn. ''Spellbane Field: ''Magic becomes void for the duration of the round. ''Wild Magic Surge: ''The Outer Plane's aberrant effect on the magic continuum cause a wild magic surge to occur, affecting all creatures other than the Outer-Lord. ''Thought Distortion: ''Each non-undead creature within 60 feet of the Outer-Lord must make a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw, taking 25 (5d10) psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The creatures who failed also gain disadvantage on all attack rolls and saving throws for the duration of the round. Effects *Magic fluctuation: Every 6 hours within the Outer Plane, a magic fluctuation occurs. Roll a d10. On a 1 to 5, a wild magic surge occurs affecting any creatures not native to the plane. On a 6 to 8, all magic is negated until the next fluctuation. On a 9 to 10, nothing happens. *The landscape of the Outer Plane shifts every day, and surroundings are rarely ever the same from day to day. Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Hostile Category:Legendary Being Category:Outer Plane Category:Monster